Organizational Flaws
by Starlit Serenade
Summary: (*)Max is a hyper nobody, with a secret power that even she doesn't know about. Enter Roxas, who has the same stunning appearance as she does-LITERALLY. They find that power only works when they work together, but can they get along? RoxasXOC. *Remodeling*
1. Max Hunting and a New Nobody

**Organizational Flaws**

**Ch 1**

**Max hunting and the New Nobody.**

**Pairings: RoxasXOc**

**Author: Wishful Galaxy  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc, Max. Thanks!**

_We aren't supposed to exist beyond the darkness that traps our hearts and souls, but we do. Neither do we have the emotion a heart can offer, yet we stand here in union. _

_I was created recently, from a girl who was taken by the heartless in a town known as Twilight Town. Her name was Amy, and she and I share ice clear blue eyes , and my blondehair closely matches her brunette hair. _

_I don't understand any of this, really. I am new, after all._

_The Organization named me, but I had them drop the 'Y'. _

_I have magic that I don't understand._

_A weapon I don't know how to use, or even summon._

_But I'm learning._

_My name is Max._

If I ever woke up to morning, it would be the death of me.

What did Xenmas have against nicer scenery, anyways? I mean, come on! The dark and eerie night was enough to bore me to tears.

I stared up at the blinding white ceiling, contemplating what it would look like if it ever regained actual color. Then I decided it really wouldn't look good, because none of us where really used to color around here, anyways.

That was another annoying thing. Xenmas, our Superior leader, had this weird obsession with contrasting black and white, and it in itself was getting on my nerves. I mean, we live in white rooms, closely related to padded cells you see in mental hospitals, and we wear black coats for crying out loud!

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner of my room.

I kept it padlocked and chained, because Xaldin, the wind lancing dreadlock weirdo, would get so aggravated with my hyper activeness and jumpy disposition, that he would come in here, neglecting my permission, and try to steal my Mountain Dew stash from me. Ha, fat chance of that ever happening. Usually, I'll catch him in the act and throw things at him. Like in the beginning. Demyx spent a day and a half fixing his Sitar.

The Organization had created a new rule recently, one that mainly revolved around me.

'Organization Members are forbidden to give other members sugar concentrated foods or drinks, for fear of everlasting mayhem and chaos.'

Yup. That fit my description.

I popped the cap of a can of Mt Dew and locked the door again.

Stepping outside, I began to clumsily walk down the hall, giggling at how much fun it would be to annoy the members of the Org with what could only be called a Max tornado.

I walked into the kitchen area with my Mountain Dew, and was pleased that everyone flinched.

"Maxy, put that can down," Larxene, a blond know it all pain in the butt glared.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Make me."

()()()()()()

Axel strutted down the hall from his room, heading for the dining room to get a little breakfast in before he got his next mission assignment from Siax.

Halfway down the hall, he heard a shatter, much like glass breaking, and a female scream.

Immediately knowing what was coming, Axel jumped to the side and clung to the wall.

One week, and he already created a safety procedure for…'incidents' like this one.

Sure enough, five seconds later a figure swooped past him, blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Hi Axel, Bye Axel!"

Max ran past, laughing giddily as Larxene ran after her with a kitchen knife, Xaldin and his lances, Xigbar with his arrow guns, and Zexion with a book from the library.

Axel laughed to himself. That girl was definitely at the top of the 'Grounded for life' list.

"Stupid, rotten, hyperactive brat! Come back here!" Larxene shouted.

"Nah-Nah-Nah, Nah-Nah, Nah!" Maxy taunted back, running down the hall.

Zexion slowed to a stop in front of Axel, panting.

"What happened this time?" Axel asked.

"That…Crazy nobody…she is so in for it. When Larxene gets a hold of her, she's gonna tear her head off." Zexion leaned against a wall, fanning himself with his book.

"What happened?"

"Not sure, exactly. Xaldin said that she walking into the kitchen with Mountain Dew, and everyone toke cover. Larxene tried to get the girl to throw what was left of the can away, and we all know Larxene, Larxene threatened the girl, and Max poured what was left in Larxene's hair. Then, Larxene grabbed a kitchen knife and went Max hunting." Zexion told him.

"That explains a lot. Who gave Maxy the sugar?" Axel laughed.

"She has an everlasting stash in her room. And I think there's a chocolate stash somewhere to." Zexion replied.

"And now I have to save the girl from immediate death. She's under my supervision, but I can't even control the girl!" Zexion finish, beginning to run down the hall.

He stopped after ten meters, his breath hitched.

"Uh oh." He spoke as a whisper, holding his hands out to stop what ever attacks were about to be made.

Automatically, Axel jumped on a wall again, just as a black coated blonde streak ran into Zexion.

"Dieing! In need of oxygen!" Zexion gasped, pushing a dizzy Max off of him.

"Oppsies! Sorry Zexy." Max stood up, turned, shrieked, and jumped behind Axel as a knife went flying at her.

Axel sighed and held his hand up at a very furious Larxene.

"She's sugar high, Larx, stand down." He told her.

The blonde older female glared at him and turned away with a huff.

Maxy leaned against a wall, looking relieved. She giggled, almost drunkenly.

Axel picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down if you want to live!" Max shouted in his ear.

"I will put you down, when we get to the Superiors office." He yelled back, but not as loudly.

"You're taking me to Xenmas! Nooooo!"

()()()()()()

I was tired of being flopped down on someone's shoulder, and I voiced my complaint.

"Axel, put me down now. The sugar wore off."

Obediently, he set me down. We were right outside the Superiors office, too. How convenient.

We stepped through the double doors, and I shivered at how cold it was inside.

"Axel. You do not have to tell me what happened. She had sugar. I can see that clearly."

I was bouncing lightly, still a little dizzy from the explosion of soda.

"Very well." Axel portaled out of the room, much to my dismay.

"Maxy,_"

"Its Max. I dropped the 'Y', remember?" I told him.

"Fine. Max. I need you to come with me."

"Why?" I asked the very tall guy.

There is a new Nobody, residing in Twilight Town. I am going to meet him, and it is vital that you come with me. You will know why soon enough." He told me in blank monotone.

"Okay…"

We were going to another world, so I had to pull my hood over my face to keep from being recognized, especially since we were going to Amy's world.

Xenmas created a portal, and I stepped through it. We found ourselves in the woods, just out side a clearing that led to a mansion that had been abandoned for years.

We entered the clearing, and I saw a boy who was no older than I was, staring through the gate up at the second floor window. That had been exactly what I had done when Xenmas had found me.

Speaking of the deranged lunatic, he walked up to the boy, his own hood up. I stood back in the safety of the shadow.

"You seek answers."

Xenmas spoke to him, and it wasn't a question. I couldn't see the boy when he looked up at Xenmas, because Xenmas was in my way.

"I can give you purpose."

Xenmas held his hand up, and the word 'Sora' appeared between the two nobodies.

The letters started to swirl, with an 'X' added in.

The word 'Roxas' was spelled out.

"Roxas…" The boy, newly named Roxas, answered.

"Come forward." Xenmas turned to me and I obeyed, a strange sense of calm washing over me.

I stood next to Xenmas, and the boy stared back at me.

I was instantly shocked, and I slowly pulled my hood down, revealing my facial features.

My blonde hair swayed lightly in the wind, as did his blonde, spiked hair did.

My clear blue-sapphire eyes looked back into his matching blue ones, and we were just staring at each other.

This nobody, this boy…looked exactly like me.

"I'm Max." I told him. He stared at me for a moment before answering.

"I'm Roxas. Are we…related?"


	2. Who Says Twins Don't Have Telepathy?

**Organizational Flaws**

**Ch 2**

**Who says twins have telepathy?**

**Pairings: RoxasXOc**

**Author: Wishful Galaxy  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own KH! Man, I wish I did… ^^**

Zexion looked up at the two people who had just entered the dining hall with interest. The others around him were doing the same, showing different degrees of interest, ranging from boredom, (Larxene) to meager questioning (Axel). Max stood at one side of the doorway, keeping as far from the other Nobody as she possibly could.

Zexion then turned to the new Nobody with spiked curiosity, and what he saw surprised him on a shocking level from which he had never before shown.

The newbie was about Maxes age, and he had sandy blonde hair closely relevant to hers. It was the same with their height, eyes, and just about every other characteristic you could plainly see. (Well, except for the fact that Max was, in fact, a girl, but other then that, they were basically twins.)

He noted Maxes actions towards the new one. Distrust was clearly shown in the way she shifted from foot to foot as she cast the new Nobody glares, and distrust led to the assumption that she was in denial and had a little hatred for this new kid. But even then, her eyes were full of shocked wonder just by looking over at him.

Zexion toke it that she was as clueless as the rest of us about the entire situation.

Oh well, maybe the Superior knew something.

()()()()()()

I munched on a chocolate bar as I stared up at the blank ceiling, as bored and thoughtful as I could have been.

So much had happened today, and it was still hard to establish it all over one chocolate bar, so I grabbed another as well.

A look-a-like of me? How weird, yet absolutely cool was that?

Roxas….Weird name… Well, at least we wouldn't be known as Max 1 and Max 2.

Seriously.

I had been avoiding 'Roxas' ever since he got here. I didn't want to be seen around him, because, hello? I don't know him or what was going on, or why he looked like me.

I toke another angry bite out of the poor bar of chocolate.

All I knew was that a kid who looked a lot like me had just barged into the Org. and he wasn't even my relative! What was Xenmas pulling at?

A knock on my door startled me, and I sat up, hiding my chocolate behind my back.

"Come in!" I called, though the effects of melted chocolate caused me to do a little bounce of excitement at the fact that I would have a new visitor.

Sure enough, Zexion and Axel entered. A thoughtful look portrayed Zexions features, and Axel simply looked like he always did-clueless, questioning, and sarcastic.

"What's up?" I asked lightly, attempting to stop bouncing to hide the sugar shot that was seeping into my system more and more every moment.

"I came to let you know that later today we will be working on your element and weapon usage, and you are to meet me in exactly one hour down in the training room," Zexion stated.

I gave him a raised eyebrow look that said 'Okay, but I know there is something else up your sleeve'.

"That's not all, is it?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I was wondering, do you know anything about this situation with the new nobody? Roxas, I believe his name was."

I sighed. It figures things would come to this.

"No, I have absolutely no idea, Zexion. Ask Xenmas, he might know. Yet, he still hasn't told me what on earth is going on, so Im not sure if he will tell you or not." I replied. "If he does tell you, can you relay it back to me?"

Zexion nodded, then portaled out of the room.

Axel looked at me with a knowing smirk across his face.

"You can let go of your self control, now."

I toke a bite of chocolate and let it melt in my mouth.

Swallowing, I hopped off the bed and set the wrapper in the trash.

"How'd you know?" I asked playfully. Axel was probably the only person in the Organization I actually liked to be around, besides Demyx, though he has a few self confidence issues, because he was most like me: pretty childish, loves to annoy the heck out of others, and isn't always serious.

Also, I stuck next to him because he kept Larxene from frying me for dinner, and serving me with an apple in my mouth.

"You didn't hide the chocolate very well, and you practically jumped in the air," he chuckled.

I gave him a smile.

"So what brings you by?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get rid of all that access energy you've got there. Plus, I know it helps you relieve stress, and what with the new nobody here, you need a stress relieve motive."

I smiled, nodding. Axel was trying to cheer me up, and it was definitely working.

See, the two ways to brighten my day are to either give me a sugar concentrated food, or to suggest I go wacko and let the sugar I had already had take over.

And thanks to the chocolate bar, I wanted nothing more than to freak other members out, or annoy the hell out of them. I chose option 2 this time.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and shoved him out of my room, running down the hall.

Oh yeah, the chocolate was going to be the infinite death of me.

()()()()()()

Roxas walked down the 44th flight of stairs, contemplating how many more there were going to be.

'This place is like a maze!' He thought. 'How can you tell where you're going?'

He was slowly getting aggravated, and was about to just give up on his explorations of the castle, when he then heard a scream on the floor below his. The blonde 15 year old raced down the stairs to see what was going on.

He saw 2 blonde girls and a red head arguing, and others were running into the room. Xaldin, whom Roxas had met earlier, ran up and pulled the unfamiliar blonde woman, (who looked absolutely ticked), away from the all too familiar girl whom had ticked her off.

"You should watch were your going you little twit!" The older girl yelled at Max.

"You shouldn't have been in my way, carrying a crap load of comics and knickknacks as I ran by!" Max shouted back. "I don't even know why you collect them, they have no description what so ever!"

Roxas then noticed the comic books sprawled across the floor, ranging from Archie Comics to Vampire Knight, and appeared to be in mild condition.

"Well you shouldn't have been running! And I collect them, because they're entertaining!"

"Larxene, behave!" The Red Head shouted at the older female as he restrained Max.

"Yeah, down dog!" Max yelled over his voice.

"That's it, your going down, Blondie!" Larxene lunged at the girl, breaking through Xaldins grip.

"You should talk!" Max replied, icily, as she shoved Axel away from her as she ran from speeding knoves.

Larxene shrieked at the dodging girl.

"Would you just let it hit you already?"

Max dodged, running in a random direction to avoid being pummeled by showers of metal.

Sadly, that direction happened to be Roxas's direction, and they collided with each other, producing a bright, blinding light that tossed everyone else back words.

As the dust cleared, I choked up pieces of ash and particles of random things that must have exploded on impact.

That was weird. Usually, when you landed on someone, you didn't cause a pulverizing attack mixed with mayhem and blinding light to suddenly appear and turn stuff to ash and dust.

Speaking of which, I had landed on the one and only Roxas, (Max 2) and had resided in a very uncomfortable, wrong minded position on top of him.

I bit back a shriek of terror, jumping off of him and dusting myself off.

"Watch it!" I hissed at him. He glared at me, pulling himself to his feet.

"Maybe you should." He retorted.

I returned his glare, and then turned to check on every one.

"Everybody okay?" I called through the settling dust.

"I feel like-like pudding!" Axel called, standing slowly and shaking out his dust filled hair.

"I could relate to that!" Larxene groaned, standing up herself. I didn't like her much, but I still had to worry about her. After all, she was a fellow member and I didn't want her to die! Well, maybe I did…but still!

"I think one of my lances broke!" Xaldin reported.

I sighed, the turned to numbero uno on my hit list.

"And you?" I asked Roxas, crossing my arms.

"Besides a state of shock from being pummeled into the ground and lack of air intake because of you laying on me, yeah, I'm fine."

I was about to smart talk back when Zexion entered through one of the doorways.

"Good heavens!-Oh, Max, Xenmas wants to speak with you."

'Crap…' I thought.

This outta be fun.


	3. Working With WHO!

**Organizational Flaws**

**Ch. 3**

**You Want Me to Work with WHO?**

**Pairings: RoxasXOc**

**Author: Wishful Galaxy**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own KH if im writing about it.**

Hard to believe that with all the chaos that happened in the stairway, things were still genetically calm in all other areas in the castle. Of course, people who were out on missions at the moment would come back to a total mess, and I really couldn't say it was my fault. It was Roxas's, because I don't have an element yet. And since his element is light, it's only logical that it was his fault. I just…accidentally made him summon his element in defense. Yeah, that was it!

I stood, at the moment, in front of the Superiors meeting room, the big, pointlessly round room. I sighed and summoned a portal, heading straight for my seat in the room.

I was number fifteen, which ticked me off because I was supposed to be thirteen, but they saved it, and fourteen was somehow off limits. But oh well, that wasn't the main problem at the moment. My main problem, was that I was about to get my skinny self laser-ed for messing an area of the castle.

I appeared a second later, sitting in my seat as the babble that went on in my head subsided.

"Am I about to be turned into a Dusk?" I asked.

The Superior looked over at me and stared me down with his creepy tan-orange eyes.

"No, Max, you're not." He answered my question, and then laughed.

No, I'm serious, he actually laughed.

I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact that such an important member of the Organization would be turned into a Dusk, of all things." He sobered, looking at me fully.

If you looked at it one way, it was a bit funny, but not really by much. My next comment might have been hilarious, but I don't have a true heart so I wouldn't know.

"Hey, I'm speaking from mind here, but really. What else is there to be turned into? A candelabra? A clock? A Wardrobe!"

I couldn't help mentioning those three things. One of my first missions had been to Beasts Castle, and the idea sort of stuck to me.

He shoke his head.

"Your imagination runs too far sometimes." He commented.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You said that you wouldn't turn an important member into a dusk." I changed the subject. "What makes me so special?"

He looked me dead in the eyes.

"You mean that you haven't discovered the reason why the impact you and Roxas had made the surrounding area explode?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his face.

I shoke my head.

"Nope. I don't have a clue."

He paused, as if thinking.

"The reason that you and Roxas looked alike is because you, as a Nobody, were created from him."

Roxas was still coughing dust as he continued ranting about both the hyperactive Nobody girl and the lengthy stairways.

'My legs freaking hurt!' He complained.

"And what is with that girl, anyways?" He thought aloud.

"Who, Max on your mind, Roxas?" The pyro, Axel, walked up to him and slapped a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"She's on my mind, but not in that way!" The blonde replied hastily.

"Shame. The girl needs a little guidance." Axel and Roxas continued to walk

"Why does she?" Roxas asked.

"Because when she first came here, she was lost, alone, and beaten up."

Roxas looked up at Axel with renewed interest. Axel looked back for a few minutes, then remembered that Roxas was fairly new and had no idea of what bad condition the girl was in when she first came to the castle.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She didn't just appear one day out of the blue and join the Organization from there. She was born like any other human would have been, and that is what makes her so sugar hyped or emotional. The weird thing is, even though she was born a normal way, no one knows who her parents would have been. She grew up without parents, just the fact that people shied away from her as a kid. Zexion was in the middle of a mission a week ago, and he came across the scent of a 'new' Nobody. He found Max, half conscious and almost dead. She had been bullied by a neighborhood gang. After Zexion brought her back to the castle, they revived her. We gave her the name Max, and since she couldn't remember a dang thing before the accident, we told her she was a new Nobody created from a girl who was taken by the darkness named Amy. Max was smart, and she asked what had happened to the 'y' and we said you had wanted to drop it. We told her that Amy lived in Twilight Town, but Zexion had actually found her in Hallow Bastion. Xenmas said that at the right time, we would tell her truth." Axel explained, not even out of breath at the end.

"Wow." Roxas toke a few minutes to take this information. That explained so much about her, it was almost unreal. He almost felt bad for her.

"If she comes anywhere near you after her current meeting with Xenmas, run for your life. She will most likely be ticked off." Axel said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because at this moment, he is telling her the truth about her existence."

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "You mean you jerks lied to me!"

I was infuriated, and I felt a power inside me spark that never had before. The air between us crackled as I stood from my chair, almost seeming to float in mid-air.

"Yes, we did." He replied. "And now sit, because I have to tell you the reasons for you and Roxas's connection."

I huffed, sitting down again. The raw energy flowing through my veins was enough to fit into the description of eating an entire two packs of 6-pack chocolate and a bottle and a half of Mt. Dew, plus an explosion of pop rocks and Pepsi.

"Roxas has the power over light, but in the same way he does, you do as well. You hold half of his power, which is why when you two made contact, everything around you exploded." Xenmas explained.

"And what about my weapon?" I asked.

"If you concentrated, you could wield the Keyblade. I have informed Zexion to let you be, but you are to go the training room to practice. Dismissed." I didn't even say goodbye, but I merrily portaled from the room, ending up outside the door that led to the Round-Room.

"Hey there, Max!" I heard Axel say, sounding cheerful

"Buzz off." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I pushed him aside, continued down the hall. I didn't get far, because he ran forward and grabbed my hand.

"Max, talk to me."

As if it were natural, I channeled my energy into my hand, sending a light surge through my hand to his arm. It shocked him, and he pulled back, letting me go.

"I don't think you heard me. Buzz. Off." I sounded as ticked as I was inside, and I summoned a portal and ran through it, ending up in the Training Room.

Siax was there, and he summoned different lower class nobodies for me to blow to bits.

"Have fun." He said before disappearing through his own portal.

I instantly released everything I had, every bit of anger I felt inside, and light shot from my hands in quick beats as Nobodies came at me. I jumped back and back flipped away from them, shooting them with light. I turned in circles; my hands shooting out lights in motions that made the beams of light almost seem like very long, dangerous swords.

One last unleash of pure light energy that came from myself in ripples that tossed everything backwards, and a cold metallic weight rested in my hand.

I looked down to see what it was, and to my sheer shock, a Keyblade sat there.

I had done it.

Summoned my weapon.

And now I was tired. Very, very tired.

"Using energy like that can take everything out of you." Someone behind me said.

I turned to see Roxas standing there, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Im guessing someone told you all about me, huh?" I asked, not even caring that the person in front of me was a butt-head.

"Axel did. He did also said to run, because you would be really ticked." He replied.

I nodded.

"I was ticked, but now I'm tired." I paused for a moment. "I have registered something very ultra important."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I need a Mountain Dew." I closed my eyes and fell, the Keyblade disappearing from my hand.

Roxas ran forward and caught the unconscious girl.

"Mountain Dew?" He said to her, though she couldn't hear him.

"Come on, I'll see where I can get you some."

"Her room is the best spot. There's a locked refrigerator in there with a stash of it." Xaldin, who appeared out of know where, stated.

Roxas nodded at the older male, and picked the girl up.

Xaldin's next comment stopped Roxas dead in his tracks.

"Be nice to her, Roxas. It's the only way you can get her to be your friend, or to even get her to like you. She will warm up to you." Roxas didn't turn back but simply exited the room, trying not to think about how the older guy had read both his mind and his feelings.

"Owww!" I ran down the hall, jumping about frantically. Axel was in the kitchen, and when I saw him, I pounced him.

"Axel! Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel!" I was freaking out at the moment.

"Max! Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" He grabbed my wrists, forcing me to let go of his jacket.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I was chewing on a Jawbreaker, right, and now I know why they call them Jawbreakers, and as I was chewing it, or at least attempting to, and I felt a crunch, and, well, _" My words were all jumbled up as I tried to fit a full paragraph into a simple sentence.

"Max, just tell me what happened." He said calmly.

"I tried to eat a Jawbreaker and my tooth shattered!" I felt like crying, but I knew that would have been pathetic of me.

He looked at me for a moment.

Two moments.

Three moments.

And right when I thought he had gone death and was about ask me again, called down the hall.

"Roxas!"

"What?" Another voice called back, and everyone's favorite blonde (Except for mine) appeared around the corner.

Roxas gave us a look that said 'What are you two crack heads doing?'.

"Toothache, your case." Axel shoved me towards Roxas a bit to hard, and I tripped. Roxas caught me and shot a questioned look at Axel.

"Hey, I'm not baby-sitting the girl. I already baby sit you! Talk to Xenmas, then take her to the dentist." Axel told him.

My head turned in surprise and shock.

"What? No! Im Dental-Phobic!" I struggled as Roxas pulled me up effortlessly and began leading me towards the Superiors room.

I turned and shot a glare at Axel.

"You'll pay for this, you stupid, unhelpful pyro!"

He smirked at my insult, clearly not offended.

I sat in an unfamiliar office, waiting for an unfamiliar dentist.

"I can't believe Axel did this to me!" I grumbled.

Roxas's laugh was so sudden; I looked up at him in shock.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to try to chew a Jaw-Break-Er." He paused between the words syllables, making it sound more like three.

"Max?" An old lady with a nurse robe called through the almost empty lobby.

I gave Roxas a glare before standing up. Roxas followed, giving me a goofy grin.

"You mat just be joking, but your still not on my buddy, your just number two on my hit list. You were number one." I told him, receiving another cocky grin.

"Your boyfriend needs to stay in the lobby." The old lady told me.

I gave her a wide eyed look and turned it to Roxas.

"He is SO not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. The lady smiled knowingly, before disappearing behind a doorway in which I was to follow.

"Bye, _sweetie!_" He said in a mock tone. I had at first ignored him, but realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I turned on him, ready to tell him to shove something some where unpleasant.

I hadn't realized we were incredibly close until I had fully turned and our lips met on accident.

We both stared at each other wide eyed, neither of us moving. What was happening finally clicked, and I shoved my self away from him before I did anything totally stupid, reckless, or…or …holy crap, I had liked that! I felt my face heat up as I ran through the door.

Twenty minutes later, I paid the dentist, Dr. Gus, and I ran right past Roxas and out the door. He ran to catch up, and neither of us said anything as we portaled back to the castle.

We walked into the kitchen so I could tell Axel we were back, and it felt like every eye was on us. Like Roxas and I were two school kids who were just caught making out by the principal.

And let me tell you, that though made my face heat up almost as red as Axel's hair.

"You okay, Max?" Demyx asked from his spot at the table.

"I need a Mountain Dew!" I ran from the room, shoved past Larxene and continued down the hall.

"What's her dang problem?" Larxene asked.

Roxas sighed.

"More than you can imagine." Be for he, too, left the room.


	4. Number 14: Xion

Organizational Flaws

Ch 4

Number Fourteen: Xion

_**Authors Note: Keeper of Secrets is taking longer than expected to get out, but I will load it when I can…I can't think of anything to say, so lets just see what Max is up to…(OMG!!!! That was corny!)**_

Needless to say, avoiding Roxas was a lot harder then it would first seem to be. Number one, neither of us were being assigned any missions due to the fact that we were both still considerably young, (well, minus the fact that I was alive for fifteen stinking years but cant remember a dang thing!) and we were considered to not have enough experience to get missions, so it was hard not to miss each other as we walked down the hall.

Number two, he was still trying to apologize to me, but I didn't want his apology. I wanted to beat the crap out of him with my new Keyblade and then go drown in Mountain Dew.

But of course, Xenmas wouldn't be pleased with me murdering one of his 'star members'.

So I would have to sit back and take it like a non-wuss.

Axel was still trying to see why the atmosphere around me and Roxas was always so tense, and he had trapped me many times to get me to tell him what had happened during my dentist visit. (Oh, and by the way, I gave all of my Jawbreakers to Larxene as a 'Peace Offering' and lets just say she's about as stupid as I am for chewing them.)

And speaking of trapping me in corners at random times to get me to dish my secret, that's exactly what Zexion and Axel were doing at the moment.

"What the heck is up between you two, Max?" Axel asked.

"That's what I want to know! You guys were beginning to be friends, but after the dentist mess, you two isolated each other. I_" Zexion stopped as an announcement over an invisible intercom boomed.

'_All Organization members, meet immediately in the Round Room.' _

I smiled playfully at the two older members.

"Well, that's my que! See you guys later!" I waved and slipped past them, disappearing in a portal before they could catch me.

***

I sat in the fifteenth seat, staring down at the space in the middle of our circle of seats with mild interest.

We were about to be introduced to a new member, one who's figure was clearly female.

Thinking of Larxenes personality, and shuddered, hoping I wouldn't have to compare the two as 'closely alike'.

"Let us all welcome our newest member. Xion." The girl looked up at us and studied each of us until her eyes landed on me.

It was like I didn't remember how to breathe. I was suddenly so full of hatred that I gripped the arms of my chair/throne and bit back a bunch of complaints.

I didn't like her. No, not one bit. I hated her. And from the look she gave me, she hated me just as much.

She tore her eyes away from mine and continued down the rows. Then her eyes met Roxas's. And I completely lost my cool. I wailed, resolving to kick the crap out of her. Instead, I kept steady and summoned a portal, disappearing through it.

I showed up in my room, and ran to the fridge. Grabbing a Mountain Dew, I gulped it down and tried to relax a little, but my muscles tensed up to much.

I heard a portal open behind me and someone grabbed my shoulder, shaking me.

"Max, what was that!?" Roxas asked.

I turned to him.

"I don't like her at all." I whispered.

He gave me a sideways glance and smirked slightly.

"Why? She was looking my way and you freaked. Is there something you haven't told me?"

I glared at him as he continued to smile.

Another portal opened, and a red head walked through.

"What is it, Pyro?" I said acidly.

"I wanted to know why you shouted a death cry and left the room." Axel smirked.

Roxas gave him a look and turned back to me.

"Why do you hate her?" He asked.

I looked up at him, at his sterling blue eyes, and my empty heart pulled. I wanted to reach out and touch his face. I wanted so badly…but I snapped out of it and turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it. Go away."

He sighed and walked out the door. Axel stayed.

"Max, what's going on?" He asked.

I turned back to him.

"I…I…I had kissed him, okay! That's why I have been avoiding him. Im afraid of it! Alright! And leave me alone! I can't take it right now!" I shrieked.

If you had taken one look at my face, you would have said I was crazy. Down right weird, as in someone as hyper as me had just had two blue Amps and was freaking out about a washing machine.

That kind of crazy.

But at the moment I was on a roller coaster in my head, and my mental stability was staggering. I couldn't concentrate on the words Axel was saying. I was dizzy and sick, and the Mountain Dew in my hand wasn't helping.

Inanimate objects in the room began to swerve, like the letters on a page when your dyslexic.

"Max!" Someone shouted, but it was like I couldn't respond. I wanted to, but I was faint, and I was quickly blacking out.

"She's over stressed."

"That's weird…How does a Nobody get overstressed?"

"Should be easy, she can get over hyper, too."

I think it was around that time that I collapsed.

***

At first, everything was black. Then a shaded gray, then the ground became tan-ish.

The black around me pixilated, the dark squares flew around me and the wind blew my hair with them. They disappeared, and the scene of a beach shown. I was sitting on a bent tree over the ocean.

Next to me, a brunette with spiked hair sat. Behind him was a sun set-or was it a sun rise?

It didn't matter.

On the other side of me sat a blonde boy with spiked hair, and he looked just like me.

Roxas.

Behind him was the night sky.

As if an invisible force had pushed me, I feel backwards into the water-into the pixilated darkness.

***

After what felt like an eternity, I opened my eyes drowsily.

At first, my vision was fuzzy. As it cleared, I checked my surroundings. I was in my room, nothing had been distorted, and I was alone.

Probably Siax's fault. He was a butt head.

I stood up, walking over to the fridge. Grabbing a can of whatever soda was in there, I walked out into the hall and down to our dignified 'lounge'.

Roxas and a girl with raven black, short hair stood there conversing with Siax.

I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

"Yo, Siax, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but do I have a mission?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be sending you along with Roxas and Xion to eliminate the Deserters in Halloween Town." Siax said, turning away from me and the two others.

"Good morning to you, too." I muttered. Siax could be so irritable.

"Max, you're awake!" I was attacked by a blonde who looked like me, and we both toppled over.

"Roxas! Cant…breathe!" I choked out.

"Sorry!" Roxas got up and pulled me to my feet.

"What's with the whole 'You're awake' comment? How long was I out?" I asked.

Roxas looked uneasy.

"Fifty days." The girl with the raven hair said.

I turned to her, suddenly guarded.

"You must be Xion." I said, attempting to smile while gritting my teeth.

She nodded.

"And you're Max." She said bluntly.

Roxas leaned closer to me. "Try to be nice! You might like her." He whispered.

I snorted. "Whatever." I replied back.

***

Halloween Town had always been amazing.

The weird pumpkin bombs were cool colored, and the fountain was neat looking. I had always loved this place.

At the moment, it was being run down by heartless that were almost as hyper as me, and that was no fun. They were so hard to hit, and it toke us forever, even if we did have the help of three people.

I Limit Break-ed a few times, jumping around and swinging my new Keyblade in different directions.

Guess what. Xion had a Keyblade, too. I was really not liking that girl right now.

After what felt like forever, we were finally left with a few left. Of course, that didn't help much because that made it harder to KO the jumpy heartless.

I chased after one, and before I knew what was going on I had collided with Roxas, producing a blindingly bright white light that engulfed.

A flash later, all three of us were sitting in the dirt coughing and hacking up dust.

"Not again!" I choked out.

"That is getting annoying." Roxas replied between wheezes.

Xion looked around, confused.

"Well…" She started. "At least the Deserters are gone."

I laughed lightly, despite myself.

"Yeah, that's the truth." Roxas replied.

"C'mon, Max. Roxas, lets take her to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town for ice cream before we turn in." Xion said suddenly.

I stood up twice as confused.

"But don't we have to RTC?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not yet." Roxas toke my hand and we all walked through a portal he had summoned.

***

I found myself at the foot of a really high up tower with an ice cream in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. It's really good." Roxas replied.

"Try it!" Xion said. She seemed a little distant, but I shoke the uneasiness off.

Taking a bite of ice cream, I brightened.

"Salty, and sweet! It's good!" I exclaimed, taking another bite.

"I know!" Roxas replied.

After we had finished eating the cold bars, (which didn't take me very long) Roxas stood.

"Im going to RTC. Get back to the castle before it gets to late, okay you two?" Roxas told us before walking away.

Xion turned to me.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" She asked.

I sighed and shoke my head.

"I don't know why, but I hated you when you looked over at Roxas that first day…You can call me crazy but sometimes it feels like I have a heart, its just not beating." I said.

"I felt the same to you, but it feels like things are lightening up for me, now that im getting to know you." She replied.

I nodded. "The same with me."

She smiled at me and stood up.

"And by the way, im not infatuated with Roxas, but you might want to stop making googly eyes at him before someone else becomes suspicious."

I stood up as she began to run and chased after her.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I shouted. She merrily laughed as we sped down the stairs.

_**Authors Note: I have a new friend on the site that I know in real life, and I helped her start off by giving her 'Keeper of Secrets' so she could start off on her writing. Look up the story and find her! (Her pen name is dogowner100 {Don't Ask}) Thanx, and I will update soon!**_


	5. Being Mad Isnt Fun

Organizational Flaws

Ch 5

What is it with Dramatic Irony?

_**A/N: I actually don't have anything to say….**_

Currently, __I stood in front of the new soda machine I had managed to knick from some website known as eBay, my 'emotions' spiking. I needed a little caffeine, the effective remedy when one is distressed, but couldn't bring myself to do more than stare at my reflection in the glass and mutter (or in some sentences cases, shout) nonsense at my distorted mirrored image.

"Ugh, I can't figure this stupid thing out!" I screamed at the machine.

My problem at the moment? Mechanical items are usually the hardest to figure out how to work. And this stupid machine was one of the things that toke a little more than just plugging the cord into the wall to get its clock ticking. Not that soda machines had clocks, but still.

Roxas, in all his stupid, golden haired glory, was at the moment sighing heavily at my stupidity and egging me to forget about the caffeine filled mechanism.

"Would you just read the manual? I doesn't hurt to do that you know! Hurry up, we have a mission," He told me.

"I can't just read a manual! To understand a machine, it takes more than just reading the book. What if the Keyblade came with an instruction guide, huh? Then would you be as good at it (If your good at it at all, that is) if you had just read some stupid piece of paper? Or do you not know how to read?"

The blond male glared at me as I mimicked him opening a pamphlet and slowly read the imaginary strokes of literature. "To…use the key…." I squinted my eyes, as if having trouble. "-blade, hold by the… gold or silver handle and swing wildly with carelessness at enemies."

Pretending to close the 'book' I grinned at him. "But of course, you already do swing carelessly, so I guess you must have read a handbook."

He shot eye-daggers at me. "Shut up!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Make me! Any ways, as I was saying, I have to figure this out!" I shouted, newfound hope inspiring me as I punched the machine lightly.

"Well, what is there to figure out? You put the munny in, you pick a soda, you drink the soda, and then we go on our mission!" Roxas told me, dropping the previous verbal joust as he stood.

"Munny? I have to use my munny on it?" I glared. "Screw that."

With a stroke of my hand, my pride appeared, taking form in the shape of a Keyblade.

"I refuse to pay this thing munny just to get a little sugar!" With three slashes, I cut a large 'H' into the front of the machine and pulled the metal pieces back.

I sheathed my weapon and sighed as I eyed the contents of the machine, as Roxas sweat dropped behind me. I could hear him mutter 'idiot', behind me, but oh well.

"Aw man!"

"What?" he asked.

"I can't decide which Mountain Dew to get! Regular, or Code Red, Regular, or Code Red!" I gave a cry of exasperation.

Roxas looked at me for a moment like I was crazy, spent another moment blinking, and then he clutched his sides and laughed loudly.

"That's it?" he asked me, wiping a tear from his eye.

I nodded, pathetically, but never the less!

. "Help me!"

"Okay….get Code Red," he told me.

"Thanks, why didn't I think of that before?" I asked myself, pressing the button.

"The world may never know." He replied.

Somewhere around our time of bickering, Axel appeared, seeming mildly amused.

"So let me get this straight; you need my help to figure out which Mountain Dew to drink, when one of the rules in the Organization specifically say for you of all Nobodies to _not _have sugar concentrates of any kind?" Roxas continued.

"Oh Lord…" Axel shook his head. "I chose a bad time to enter your room."

"Out!" I shouted, tossing an empty soda can at him, which he easily dodged.

"Just hurry! I don't know if you remember or not, but you've got a mission to prepare for." He replied, obviously amused at my crazed expression.

"I'm prepared, I'm prepared! Geez…"

Roxas and Axel were loitering in the downstairs area, neither surprised when a crash sounded from the upper level, coming from the direction of my room.

Xaldin flew by them, in a huff, as I ran after him and tossed glass items in the direction of his head. The stupid menace was so annoying!

"Take that!" I shouted, glaring as I aimed another shot for his head.

Xaldin turned, and summoned his six lances in a cloud of wind and dust.

"Oh crap!" I squeaked, turning tail and running back down the hall.

Axel and Roxas, the rather unhelpful bystanders, exchanged looks.

"Well…" Roxas trailed.

"Even though half the members were eliminated at Castle Oblivion, she still manages to tick someone off," Axel concluded.

They both cringed when they heard a loud bang, and Xaldin strutted back into the room, headed for a couch near the window, and it was obvious to them he hadn't been injured. I, on the other hand, hobbled back down the stairway, clutching my foot and moaning painfully, muttering 'ouch, ouch, ouch' as I hopped over to my friends.

"What did you do?" Roxas asked, his eyes laughing.

"Oh shut it!" I glared at him. "I didn't do anything!"

Axel laughed, disbelievingly.

"Seriously, Max, what did you do?"

I sighed. "Since you two think I did something, I'll explain the story. Well, Xaldin tried to destroy my soda machine so that I wouldn't have anymore soda, so I bonked him across the head with my Keyblade and he hit me with a lance. He realized he messed up when I grabbed a bunch of red glass vases and_"

"Wait!" Axel interrupted. "Those weren't my glass vases, were they?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, in that conniving, devious way I do.

"Paybacks an itch, isn't it?" I snickered. Axel opened his mouth to shriek a stream of naughty and profound words at me, but I completely ignored him as I cheered.

"Anyways!" I brightened, ignoring his protests. "He chased after me again."

"And why are you hopping on one foot?" Roxas asked. It seemed now we both were ignoring Axel, who stood in the background puffing his cheeks at us, insulted that neither Roxas nor I were even acting like he existed anymore.

"Because I kind of sort of messed up when I kind of sort of used a sledgehammer and kind of sort of hurt myself instead of him…" I trailed sheepishly.

Roxas shook his head at me, laughing. "Max, you're crazy!"

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

By then, Axel had given up on getting us to notice him and had readied a black hole looking portal for us to walk through. Roxas shook his head, still laughing as we stepped through the portal to go off to execute our mission.

"Cant I catch a break?" I shouted at the stupid fat heartless in front of me, who had managed to parry and counter every single one of my attacks, leaving him scratch-less and me pissed and bloody.

The obese thing (for lack of any better word for it) shot a link of fire at me and I screeched, rolling out of the way in just enough time.

Spitting a salty mixture of red saliva out of my mouth, I glared at it furiously. "You know what? Fine! I'm going to stab you right in the stomach, and rib, and let's see how much jelly a fat heartless can let out before it dissolves!" I ran forward, my Keyblade thrusting forward.

Which was the stupidest thing I could do, and that, I quickly found out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas sigh and slap his hand to his forehead, shaking his head lightly as I went in for the 'kill'.

My Keyblade made contact with the heartless's stomach all right-and bounced off. I staggered back and fell over, exasperated. "What the heck!"

"Idiot!" Roxas told me. "Its stomach is covered with a guard plate! Duh! You have to aim for the head!"

"Right! I knew that!" I jumped up, and stumbled back down again.. I felt a little nag in the back of my head, and it pulled at me. It was kind of like a voice, like in Star Wars and Obeone Kenobi tells Luke to use the force.

Suddenly, memories flew through my head.

"_Such a wuss!" The taller guy spat at me as I lay on the ground, bloody and bruised. _

"_So weak," another agreed. "And she actually had the nerve to get in our way when we were beaten up the other loser."_

_The three boys stood above me, muttering smart remarks as each took turns kicking me. I was on the verge of blacking out, but I had to stay strong, I had to find some way to get away from here…if only I had stayed home. If only I wasn't going to run away… this wouldn't have happened. _

"_Speaking of, whered the pipsqueak go?"_

_They looked around as I slowly tried to pull myself to my feet again, but with no avail as they hit me again, forcing me to spit blood. _

"_You idiot! You made us lose the other guy! That bastard owed us munny!" the gang leader screamed at me._

"_Well….you guys shoulda…" I shuttered as a cold spell passed through me. "Thoughta that before ya…" I coughed violently, salty particles filling my lungs. "Let me interfere."_

"_Stop talking, maggot." Another gang member kicked me, smack dab center of my face. I could feel my nose break, but refused to cry out. It would have only egged them on. "Its to bad your not pretty. Then we could have had a little bit more of a use for you. Oh well."_

_And after that, my vision faded, the last thing I saw being their shoed feet as the walked away, leaving me there in the middle of the night._

AndWith that, I found myself forced back into the crushing, confusing reality. _"What the hell…?"_ Xenmas had said that I hold half of Roxas's power...Maybe I had half his memories to or something…but that wouldn't have made sense because they were saying I wasn't pretty… what gang members would say that to a guy? Unless they were gay gang members, which was highly unlikely.

Stopping my fight in the middle of a battle field was probably the stupidest thing I could do, but hey, could you blame me? An obese heartless and all his jiggle rolls was advancing towards me, and this entire time, I hadn't noticed it a bit. Lucky me.

Smartly enough, I was prepared enough to jump high in the air in time and land a killing blow to the fat things head, and as its last action the thing exploded, impaling me with bits of metal and sticky gooey chunks of raw heartless bits.

I landed uncomfortably onthe ground after hitting a wall, slumping over on my side. My legs felt like jello, and my heart was up in my throat and my lungs were lodged in my stomach. The icky substance ran off my arms as I sat there, trying to settle my stomach again.

"Ouch," I whined, barely able to get enough air in my lungs to talk right. It sounded like I was getting high on helium.

"Max! Your not supposed to cut them like that you know! Things explode, haven't you noticed! Are you a complete idiot!" Roxas ran over to me, and it was clear he had taken a few hits from the explosion as well. "But anyways…"

He sighed and wiped some of the goo off of my face with a random napkin. "Your gonna be okay, Alright?"

I stood, still in a bit of a daze, and shoving him aside as I opened a portal.

"I'll be fine. I'm just winded."

"Are you sure? Do you need a potion?"

"Im fine, Roxy. I'm gonna RTC. See yah." I stepped through, entering my room and headed straight for the shower, breath still uneven.


End file.
